


setting sun on us

by Shippings_galore



Series: the world kneeled beneath our feet [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood, Dark, Except she doesn’t, Fluff, Multi, Sort of Graphic, The Author Regrets Everything, There is so much death, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: The lights flickered on to reveal several cylindrical cells. Tony smiled softly as he glanced at all of them. He went to the nearest cell first.





	setting sun on us

**Author's Note:**

> y’all asked for a second part so i decided to give you guys one. i’m sorry for the pain.

Tony softly walked out of the elevator and towards the kitchen, Stark pad in hand. His freshly pressed suit hugged around his body, ecetuating his assets nicely and tastefully. Not looking up from his tablet, he dialed in a code to the security door and waited for the scanning to begin. The door slid open quietly. 

He stepped through and waited as the door slid closed again. Once he heard the tell tale signs of it locking, he began his usual pace. Another security checkpoint was ahead, this one easier for him. 

“Wanda how’s it going?” He asked, putting his tablet down. 

Blue eyes met blue. 

“He tried to break out again. I turned up the security system again.” She informed him as she let him go through the checkpoint. 

Tony sighed and shook his head in frustration, “I honestly wish he learned already. Everyone else gave up after a few tries.” 

Both of them walked down a long corridor, lights turning on with every step they took. Finally they entered into an open area the size of a baseball field. The lights flickered on to reveal several cylindrical cells. Tony smiled softly as he glanced at all of them.

He went to the nearest cell first. Potts, Virginia “Pepper”. He didn’t say much as he checked the panel beside it. Pepper didn’t even look over from her bed. Once he made sure everything was in order he walked closer to the cell. Pepper looked over, her eyes hollow and clear of any emotion. The dark bags under her eyes were prominent on her pale skin. 

“Is she doing alright?” Pepper questioned, voice barely above a whisper. 

Tony pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture before showing it to the red head. She slowly got up and walked closer to the glass. She smiled softly, eyes watering but no tears pushing through. She walked back to her bed and sat back down. Tony blinked before sighing softly, out of everyone they had to discipline Pepper had been the one both The Captain and Tony had worried about the most. 

Even from another universe, her influence on both of them made it hard for them to really do harm to her. But they had to have some kind of leverage to keep her from fighting. Then again, Steve and Tony had always wanted kids. 

_ “You’re both coming with us. You are tearing this country apart piece by piece. You murdered, lied, cheated, and played us like puppets.” Sam had growled as they thought they had trapped Tony and Steve in their own tower, “I don’t want to fight. Come with us and you won’t get hurt.” _

_ _ _ Tony watched carefully from where he sat in his favorite armchair. Steve at his side, hand on his shield ready to attack, but most importantly protect. _

_ _ _ “I don’t think so.”  _

_ _ _ Wanda was the first to attack, just like Steve had mentioned 20 minutes before as they watched the remaining Avengers try to break into their tower for the attack. He was right.  _

_ _ _ She snarled and lifted her hands, letting red wisps of power dance around her fingers. Tony winked. Then something flew across the room and wrapped itself around her throat. She froze for barely a half a second before turning towards her teammates, and using her power to freeze them in place _

_ _ _ “Here is what’s going to happen. You all will walk away. You will serve under us if you wish, if not then you give up this hero act. The ones who are currently wanted, you will turn yourselves in.” Steve said, voice deep and commanding, Tony felt a shiver of pleasure crawl down his back. “If you don’t turn yourselves in, then run away.” _

_ _ _ Pepper glared, her faceplate had been removed by Wanda when she had taken control of them. Rhodes laughed something cold and hollow, “Or what? We will always come back.”  _

_ _ _ “I have some insurance.” Tony grinned, “I’ve always wanted children.”  _

_ _ _ “Daddy?” A tiny voice spoke up from the elevator doors.  _

_ _ _ Pepper sucked in a breath before letting out a distressed sob.  _

_ _ _ “Yes Madam Secretary?” Tony answered back, his facial expression softening as he looked towards the elevator. _

_ _ _ Rhodes let out a stifled yell, “You son of a bitch!”  _

_ _ _ “I’m going to kill you.” Sam whispered low and deadly.  _

_ _ _ Steve glared down at the two men.  _

_ _ _ “What have you done?” Sharon asked in horror.  _

_ _ _ Pepper struggled against Wanda’s powers, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. Tony locked eyes with her.  _

_ _ _ “I didn’t know we had guests?” Morgan pursed her lips and stared at the Avengers in confusion, brown eyes now an icy blue.  _

_ _ _ “Let her go. Please. She’s just 8 years old. Take me instead.” Pepper begged, voice wavering to keep calm.  _

_ _ _ Steve squatted down and spread his arms, a small welcoming smile on his lips. Morgan giggled and ran towards the outstretched arms. She placed a wet and playful kiss on his cheek as The Captain lifted her up.  _

_ _ _ “We aren’t monsters. I’m actually kind of hurt you think I would dare hurt my daughter.” Tony condemned, his eyes flashing red for a second before turning back to their icy blue.  _

_ _ _ “She isn’t your daughter.” Rhodes bellowed, still struggling against Wanda’s power.  _

_ _ _ “Dad, they seem very rude. When are they leaving? I miss my siblings.” Morgan turned to ask Steve.  _

_ _ _ “They will leave soon. Don’t worry, Mor. Peter and Harley will arrive in a bit.” Steve reassured his daughter.  _

_ _ _ Tony turned back towards their guests. _

_ _ _ “So do we agree on the earlier arrangements?”  _

Tony turned to lock eyes with Wanda, “Make sure that she gets some sleeping pills. She worries me sometimes.” 

The witch nodded before writing down the instructions as they walked to the next cell. Barnes, James “Bucky.” 

He didn’t acknowledge them either. He was sitting on the floor, his back turned towards them. His hair had grown a bit longer, almost touching his shoulders. The retired soldier was gently playing with some silver dog tags. 

Tony didn’t say a word as he checked ata on the panel, “Wanda, it says here he hasn’t eaten in the last two days.” 

“He has refused to eat anything. We were going to try to force him to eat during lunch.” Wanda explained. 

“Make sure he does. Triple the amount of food once he starts to eat.” Tony stated, glancing at the man once again. 

Taking him down hadn’t been hard. The hard part was trying to find the files to get a hold on him again. Get a hold of the Winter Soldier. 

_ Their second attack was more carefully planned. They had to take account of the children that Tony and The Captain had acquired. So they needed stealth and accuracy. The team had sent Bucky, Sam, and Sharon.  _

_ _ _ Tony and Steve had of course known this. With Thor traveling around space and Carol saving a galaxy too far away to contact her, they were stretching their resources thin.  _

_ _ _ “They have entered sector B-8.” Steve grunted, watching the screens in front of him as they sat in his office. _

_ _ _ Tony hummed in acknowledgement, but continued to suck small bruises on his husband’s neck. Steve breathed out, his grip on Tony’s hips tightened. The genius whimpered and grinded his crotch on The Captain’s thigh.  _

_ _ _ “Tony.”  _

_ _ _ “Where are the kids right now?” Tony asked, pulling away slightly to look at the screens. _

_ _ _ “They’re with Wanda in the theater room.” Jarvis informed them, “Should I start the sequence and release the nanobots?”  _

_ _ _ Tony turned to look at the screens better, turning on Steve’s lap so his back pressed against Steve’s warm chest, “Start it.”  _

_ _ _ On the screens, they watched as an undetectable gas was released into the air, with it containing nanobots specialized for the job. Tony pulled up the data from the bots in another screen to make sure everything went according to plan.  _

_ _ _ “The bots have been breathed in and made their way into Barnes’s bloodstream. They will reach their target in less than 30 seconds.”  _

_ _ _ “Then everything is going perfectly. Jarvis get the next sector they are about to enter ready.” Steve ordered.  _

_ _ _ “Right away”  _

_ _ _ The group of spies quietly worked their way into the next room.  _

_ _ _ “The nanobots have entered the brain. Group 1 have attached to the amygdala successfully.” Tony read off from the data on the screen, “Group 2 have attached to the hippocampus successfully. Group 3 and 4 have successfully attached to the cerebellum and the prefrontal cortex.” _

_ _ _ “Starting the process now, Sir.”  _

_ _ _ Tony began to hack into Barnes’s earpiece. _

_ _ _ On the screen, Bucky froze mid step. Sam stopped and tried to call out to him. Sharon continued on with Sam’s urging. Tony started the recording. _

_ _ ** _Longing_ **

_ Bucky let out a shuddering breath.  _

** _Rusted, furnace_ ** _ ,  _

_ He jumped in panic.  _

** _Daybreak, seventeen, _ **

_ Sam stepped closer. _

** _Benign, nine, _ **

_ Bucky began to scream.  _

** _Homecoming,_ **

_ Sam ran towards him, gripping his lovers arms. _

** _One, _ **

_ Bucky ordered Sam away. Sam stayed. _

** _Freight car._ **

_ Eyes glazed over as he stopped struggling. Sam tried to get his attention, his eyes wide with panic. Then the dark skinned man began to call after Sharon, who had then been long gone. _

_ “You are now connected to him.” Jarvis chimed in.  _

_ Tony arched his back as Steve dragged his hands down his chest, flicking his clothed nipples.  _

_ “New assignment.” Steve began, “Protect this tower from intruders.”  _

_ The Winter Soldier looked at Sam with emotionless eyes.  _

_ “Make it clean.” Tony put in, voice laced with lust.  _

_ “Sir Sharon Carter is outside the door.”  _

_ Steve gave Tony a seeming kiss before picking up his shield, and nudging Tony off his lap. He walked towards the door, strides determined.  _

_ On the screen, Sam’s back hit the wall as he was flung. He slowly stood back up, blood trailing down his nose. He was holding his arm in an awkward angle. The Winter Soldier walked towards him. _

_ The door to the office flew open. Sharon ran in gun raised. The Captain reacted quicker, and ran his shield into her head.  _

_ On the screen, the Winter Soldier let go of Sam’s lifeless body.  _

“Do you have an assignment for me?” Barnes asked suddenly, voice rough form little use. 

“Not yet. You should rest.” Tony answered back as he walked towards the next cell. There was no response back. 

Barton, Clint. 

The archer was pacing in his cell. His hands were bloodied, and eyes wild. When he noticed them, he lunged at the glass. Tony ignored him and began to check his status. Nothing new to last week. 

“I will find a way out of this. And when I do, it will be over for you. Do you hear me Stark? I will make sure you regret everything you did to us.” Clint yelled, pounding his fists on the glass. 

“Mute the cell, and release fluothane gas.” Tony said and began to walk away. 

Wanda tapped a few buttons on the panel connecting to Barton, muting everything he said and releasing the gas. Taking Barton down had been easy. He was fueled with anger and betrayal that no matter what the team told him, he pushed on for revenge. Laura Barton had been the anonymous tip that led to his capture. 

The next cell held Thor Odinson. He was lying on his bed, curled into a tight ball. Tony winced. That had to have been uncomfortable with the dampener around his neck, keeping him from using any power he had left. 

_ Thor had gotten the distress message from Bruce, and had travelled to Earth as fast as he could. He destroyed the furniture and almost set the room ablaze when the Bridge opened up in the middle of the living room. Thunder rolled outside, lightning strikes increasing ten fold.  _

_ Now he kneeled in front of the man he adored, bruised and bloodied. All fight leaving him with every breath. Bruce didn’t say anything as he placed the dampener around Thor’s neck. With a click, the dampener turned on.  _

_ “Now… Please let him go.” Thor begged, voice cracking with emotion.  _

_ Tony rolled his eyes and turned to look at Steve. Bruce stepped away from Thor, not even glancing at him twice. Thor felt another silent sob shake his body.  _

_ “Why do you even care?” Steve growled, his eyes burning with hatred, “You don’t even love him.”  _

_ “Shut up.” Thor whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I love him with every fiber of my being.”  _

_ Bruce’s brown eyes turned blue, “Then why did you leave? Why did you leave me alone? I told you how much you meant to me, and you left me to pick up the pieces because you wanted to go on an adventure with people you barely knew.”  _

_ “Stop it.” Thor bawled, tears free falling down his face.  _

_ “If you actually loved him, you would’ve stayed.” Steve ground out, fists clenching, “You left him before, after the first attack to wallow in self pity just because you didn’t aim for the head. You left him to figure out who he was without you. Then left him again.”  _

_ “Stop it.” _

_ “You left me Thor.”  _

_ “Stop it.”  _

_ “You are nothing but a coward. You aren’t even a god.” Tony hissed, eyes twinkling with delight and excitement.  _

_ “I thought I trusted you, Thor.” Bruce sobbed.  _

_ “Stop it please.”  _

_ “You don’t love me.”  _

_ Steve stepped towards Thor. _

_ “I love you Bruce. You’ve got to believe me.” Thor pleaded.  _

_ “You’re a monster.” Bruce whispered, glaring down at the god.  _

_ Tony watched as the Captain gripped Thor’s hair and yanked it back so that he could see his face. He felt his dick twitch in interest. He closed his eyes, and spread his legs as he felt himself grow under his pants.  _

_ “I could kill you right now. To free Bruce from your torment.” Steve snarled voice low and dangerous and so so delicious, “Bruce deserves someone better than you.”  _

_ “Shut up. Shut up.” Thor wept.  _

_ Steve scoffed before letting go his hair and turning back towards Tony. The genius licked his lips and thrust his hips upward once.  _

_ “Let him go. Do whatever you want to me, just set him free.” Thor wearily begged once again.  _

_ The Captain began to slowly walk towards Tony, who was slowly unbuttoning his pants.  _

_ “I am free. I’m free from you.” Bruce said. _

_ Wanda walked in, stepping over the body of Valkyrie. _

_ “I love you Bruce. Please come back to me.” _

_ Bruce sneered, “well, I don’t love you.”  _

_ Wanda’s magic wrapped around Bruce. A nod from Steve.  _

_ The scientist’s head snapped to the side before collapsing on the floor. Thor began to scream in horror. His muscles rippled as he tried with all his might to summon some kind of power, but it was no use. He lost again. _

_ “Take him to his room, Wanda.” Steve ordered, eyes still locked on to Tony’s blue ones.  _

_ Wanda nodded and silently took a now surrendered Thor silently, lifting him a few inches from the floor with her powers. Steve quickly alerted the cleaners before turning back towards his husband. Tony hummed and softly rubbed his nipples before standing up and walking towards their bedroom, hips swaying.  _

“My apologies Sir, it looks like King T’Challa will like to have a meeting with you as soon as possible.” Jarvis interrupted sheepishly. 

“Did he say why?” Tony asked, walking to the next cell and tapping away on the control panel. 

Wanda quickly went to work on the rest of the renegades that had tried and failed to bring the new ruling towards destruction. All of them nameless and half past dead. 

“He says that there has been an increase of attacks in the south border of Wakanda, all of them claiming to be from the same group.” Jarvis informed him, “He has sent videos of the attacks.”

Tony groaned, “J, tell him to give me a few minutes.” 

“Will do, Sir.” 

“Wanda, can you check up on the names listed on our Renegade list? Run facial recognition with the videos provided by the King. Tell Danvers her security detail starts now.” Tony ordered as he quickly walked out through the security checks. 

The Witch nodded, flipping a switch to alert Captain Danvers. Not a second later, the elevator opened, revealing the blonde. Her eyes shone blue, and a small metal collar wrapped around her neck, an upgrade from the last one. 

“Carol, just make sure they don’t try any funny business. By they, I mean Barton. Also patrol the atmosphere around the Empire of America. If anyone’s anything tries to get past you from space, destroy them. I don’t want any more distractions.” 

“Of course.” The blonde nodded before walking to the main control desk, where a guard stood, “I will send guards here and I will take to the air.” 

_ “I won’t lose. Not like the others did.” Carol bellowed and raised her fists.  _

_ Tony glanced to the right, where his husband lay, beaten and slightly burned. His blue eyes filled with panic as he watched Carol power herself up to attack Tony. He made to stand up but collapsed with exhaustion. The genius looked back at Carol. The elevator opened, but it was ignored. _

_ “I’d like to see you try it.” Tony challenged, and leaned back with an air of nonchalance.  _

_ She glared and let out a photon blast. Her eyes widened as a body jumped in front of Tony. The body jerked before flying back. The brunette was barely fast enough to duck. Carol screamed.  _

_ “MARIA!”  _

_ Carol ran past him to the fallen body of her lover years back. Tony stood up and walked towards them quietly, casting a small smile of reassurance at his still awake husband.  _

_ “You killed her.” Tony whispered, making sure to add a bit of horror and disbelief in his voice.  _

_ “No. N-no I-I didn’t mean to.” She growled through tears as she pressed down on the gaping wound on Maria’s chest.  _

_ The dark skinned woman let out a small gurgling noise as her mouth pooled with blood. Carol hiccuped and tried desperately to stop the blood. _

_ “Maybe if you listened, you wouldn’t have killed her.” Tony whispered from behind her, lifting his hand.  _

_ His armor began to tremble as it awoke. Tentacle like strips of white began to reach towards Carol. Carol froze and right as she began to turn around, the symbiote like armor attached itself on her back. In only a few milliseconds, it wrapped himself around her, freezing her instantly.  _

_ Tony leaned in to talk into her ear, the armor covering her face like a blanket, quieting down her screams, “You shouldn’t have hurt my husband like that.” _

_ He attached a power dampener around her neck while Wanda brought in the medics for Steve and his Extremis Serum. The genius wrinkled his nose as he slid the needle into Carol’s neck and injected the blue liquid.  _

Tony smiled softly before walking into the elevator, Wanda not far behind. They quietly rode up to the common room, and went their separate ways as soon as the door opened. He quietly walked towards his office, where Steve was waiting behind the desk. 

The blonde smiled softly as he gave up his seat for the brunette to sit on. They shared a quick kiss as Jarvis pulled up the video conference in front of them. Steve quickly positioned himself behind Tony, placing a hand on the smaller’s shoulders. The call connected. 

“Doctor Stark, I’m glad we can talk. How have things been back in the Impire?” T’Challa politely asked, “How’s the children?” 

“They've been doing great. Harley is quickly learning the ways of politics. He will be a great President one day.” Tony said proudly, “I’ve heard some of the AOAs have tried coming to you for help. I do hope nothing drastic happened.” 

“Our treaty is still in place. As long as you keep my people safe, I will keep my so called “Panther Paws” off of your country. While our economy was already great, with your help, it seems we have a lot more money to help countries surrounding Wakanda.”

“I’m glad. Now those AOAs, have they been caught?” Tony asked, drumming his fingers in the table. 

“Some of them escaped but the Dora Milage were able to arrest the leaders of this group. Would you like me to send them to you?” T’Challa offered. 

“Yes send them. Wanda has told me they are just petty crooks. I’m sure sending som time in the newly built Alcatraz will help them reboot.”

“I’ll have them sent right away.”

“Perfect. Will that be all?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wait.” Steve interrupted, the King turned to look at him, “Peter wanted to invite your family to his birthday party in a few weeks. It’ll be in Italy, you know the vista we all went on vacation in a few months back?” 

T’Challa grinned, “I remember. We will all gladly come.” 

“Great! We will talk to you soon.” 

The screen went black. Tony looked up towards Steve, a small smile stretching his lips. The Captain returned the smile, as he ran a hand up Tony’s neck and caught his chin gently. 

“You’re such a good father.” Tony mused, tipping his head back as Steve leaned in. 

“You’re a great father too.I couldn’t have done anything without you.” The Captain admitted before their lips connected. 

The kiss was soft, and loving. A reminder of their love. So sweet and delicate. 

“Sir, Ms. Maximoff is on her way with a guest.” 

They pulled away, Tony sighed before shaking his head, “Jarvis, I was in the middle of something.” 

Steve chuckle did and pressed a soft kiss on Tony’s temple. 

“The kids. Are they awake yet?” Tony asked as they waited. 

“Peter was making breakfast for all of them when I came here.” Steve informed him right as the doors slid open. 

A wave of red went through the room, leaving slight goosebumps on their skin. Wanda walked in, eyes flaming with anger. Behind her, suspended in the air was a badly beaten Rhodes. Tony felt anger burst in his chest. Out of all the Avengers, the colonel was the only one that had managed to escape. 

“He tried to break in to the prisons. The guards alerted men after they were able to subdue him.”Wanda informed them both. 

Tony quickly glanced at Steve, who had his Captain face turned up ten fold. 

“I thought you were going to stay away. Thought you had at least some level of IQ.” Tony sighed, glancing at the beaten man with a sneer. 

“I told you, I would kill you, you fucking bastard.” Rhodes growled, struggling to get free. 

“And yet you have failed.” The genius pointed out before getting up and walking around the desk, “I am getting tired of this cat and mouse game. If you want to kill me, just do it. Honestly, I have a very busy schedule, so I don’t have time to play around. Wanda.” 

“Tony-“ Steve started. 

“Wanda, release him.” 

Wanda hesitated, glancing at Steve worriedly before doing what Tony told her to do. Rhode fell on the floor but got back up with little struggle. He glanced around the room and locked eyes with Tony for a split second before pulling out a knife from seemingly out of nowhere. He lunged. 

There was a light flash and he froze. In front of him stood Tony. His Tony. Big doe eyed tony. Except he was bloodied and beaten and in tears. The dark skin man began to shake uncontrollably. 

“Rhodey? You would kill me?” His Tony asked, his voice so clear and hurt. And betrayed. 

His Tony began to walk a bit closer to Rhodes, arms lifting slightly, “Rhodey, you would actually kill me. After everything I’ve been through. After everything we've been through?” 

“No.” Rhodes whispered his knife clattering to the floor. 

His Tony gently cupped the Colonel’s face. His touch soft and gentle. His fingers warm. Rhodes locked eyes with soft brown ones. The smaller man rested a kiss on his friend’s forehead before locking eyes again. 

“Good.” 

Rhodes watched as dark brown eyes turned blue. The hologram gave way. Rhodey’s eyes widened wit realization, but before he could do anything else Stark gripped his neck. 

“I did say I was tired of playing.” He hissed as he dogged his fingers into his skin. 

With quick movements, Tony snapped the man’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how much you regret reading this, but please... kudos and love appreciated


End file.
